


My puppy, my pups

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: P is for Particular [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brudick - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Pet Play, Praise, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Puppy Play, Twins, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, preening, pussy/cunt/clit used for dick's parts, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You look like you’ve had an exciting day, puppy.” He hums as he sits up straight again. Dick smirks and reaches out for him, fingers curling around his tie to tug him forward.“Your pups were kicking a lot today. You know how I get when they’re like that daddy.” Dick hums as he leans up to kiss Bruce’s lips.{{Another request}}
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: P is for Particular [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	My puppy, my pups

Dick had been preening all day. Not that Bruce had minded in the slightest when he’d caught his mate standing in front of a mirror, naked while he’d been at it. The omega was eight months pregnant with twins and hadn’t stopped going on about how excited he was about his huge baby bump. From the moment he found out he was pregnant, he’d had Bruce keeping a close eye on him, so they knew the moment he started showing. And since then, Dick hasn’t stopped going on about how much he loves the growth to his belly. Bruce is almost surprised that the omega hasn’t been measuring it daily. He has been monthly, and at some point, had said he’d wanted to get a cast made of his bump when he was close to being due. Bruce isn’t sure if he still wants that, but he doesn’t mind.

Bruce has never known someone to be as excited about their pregnancy as his omega. Even morning sickness, discomfort and any pain in his body hasn’t stumped Dick’s attitude in the slightest. He was excited to have his babies, to have Bruce’s pups. And it hadn’t dampened on his submissive behaviour at all. Dick naturally wanted to be pampered and owned. He’d always been Bruce’s puppy, and that hasn’t changed at all since he fell pregnant. If anything, he’s become more comfortable in being more open with it, which Bruce loved. And it had nothing to do with him being an omega either. This was who Dick was.

But with Dick preening all day, having so much confidence in his body, it was only going to be a matter of time before he brought his want to be praised to Bruce’s attention. And since Bruce had work, that want has been building up over the course of the day. Bruce is surprised that Dick isn’t waiting for him in the kitchen or even the hall. In fact, he’s not downstairs at all.

Which leaves Bruce to assume that he’s most likely in their room, and so he heads upstairs as soon as he can. Their door is closed, which it never is during the day unless Dick’s having a nap. Bruce considers leaving it, just in case he is resting. It’s common with how tired he’s been lately. But even with Bruce’s incredible restraint, the alpha wants to be around his omega whenever he can. And it won’t hurt to see him just for a moment.

What he doesn’t expect is for Dick to be sat in the middle of their bed, back pressed up against the headboard, knees pressed together and completely naked like when Bruce had left this morning. Bruce’s breath catches in his throat and he pauses to take in the sight. Dick smiles at him when he catches his attention and spreads his legs slowly. Bruce is quick to close the door behind himself and make his way over to his omega.

“Welcome home alpha,” Dick almost purrs and his scent gives away anything he could be trying to hide. His cunt is wet and judging by the smeared slick across his thighs and the way that it’s coated the lips of his pussy and is trailing down his ass, he’d been at least fingering himself.

Bruce makes a content noise and climbs into their bed, crawling up to the omega. His graze trails over Dick’s body, taking in the perfect sight of his mate. His lip curls up in a sly smirk as he kneels between the omega’s thighs and leans down into him to press a soft kiss to the top of his full belly.

“You look like you’ve had an exciting day, puppy.” He hums as he sits up straight again. Dick smirks and reaches out for him, fingers curling around his tie to tug him forward.

“Your pups were kicking a lot today. You know how I get when they’re like that daddy.” Dick hums as he leans up to kiss Bruce’s lips. Bruce shivers slightly as he kisses the omega, rubbing his hands over his belly.

“I do,” Bruce admits with a hum. He rubs his hand lower on Dick’s stomach, fingers teasing at travelling down between Dick’s spread thighs. Dick whines softly, tipping his head back as his hips roll up toward Bruce’s body.

“They had you worked up all day, puppy?” Bruce asks. He knows for a fact that Dick hasn’t left their room much, given the various photos Dick had sent him throughout the day. Never explicit, which is why he hadn’t suspected this from the omega. But he’d been in their bed for most of them, showing off the nest he’d made which had been ruined by now.

“Yes,” Dick sighs and Bruce hums, leaning in to press another kiss to Dick’s lips before he sits up again. He pulls his hands away from his body and loosens his tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yes, what?” And Bruce only asks him like this because he knows that Dick likes it, knows that the omega loves it when Bruce goes full alpha with him.

“Yes daddy, love feeling your pups inside me,” Dick whines softly as he leans back against the headboard more and spreads his thighs even further. Bruce watches with his lip between his teeth as Dick’s hands trail down his body, cupping his belly with one hand as the other continues down his body. Two fingers press into his cunt, pulling back wet with slick that spreads over his cock as Dick drags his hand back up his body.

Bruce makes another noise in the back of his throat as he shrugs his shirt off his shoulders and drops it off to the side, He leans over Dick again and his fingers are quick to press into Dick’s wet heat. The omega gasps softly, back arching. Bruce’s fingers curl inside him as his palm presses to the underside of Dick’s cock. Bruce’s fingers press hard into Dick, fucking into him firmly but at a slow pace that has Dick’s toes curling.

“You’ve always responded well puppy, but I love how sensitive your cunt is now.” Which shouldn’t be a surprise at all, and it isn’t. Dick’s been progressively getting more antsy and frisky as the months go on and Bruce has had no problems with giving his mate exactly what he wants and deserves. And to him, Dick is the most gorgeous sight in the world like this.

“Please, want you, daddy,” Dick begs, his hips rocking up into Bruce’s hand roughly. Bruce doesn’t even have to move his hand, doesn’t have to pump his fingers into Dick when he moves so perfectly to get them pressing into him how he wants anyway.

“You have me,” Bruce teases and Dick whines, tipping his head back as he takes his cock into his hand and strokes himself firmly. The head drips pre-come against Dick’s belly, and Bruce knows that the omega won’t last long. He’s worked himself up too much throughout the day, has probably already come at least twice. He was insatiable, and Bruce wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Bruce,” Dick complains and the alpha grins as he leans in to kiss the omegas throat. His lips against the mark in his skin has Dick shuddering as he moans softly. It gives Bruce an indication of just how sensitive Dick is right now. He could probably get the omega to come from sucking on his throat alone at this point.

He takes mercy on his omega though, knowing that if he doesn’t give Dick his cock, he’ll regret it. Eight months pregnant with twins and Bruce knows that Dick will still kick his ass if he teases him. He pulls back and reluctantly pulls his fingers out of Dick’s cunt, wiping the omegas slick off on his thigh before he starts working open his pants. Dick watches him with his lip between his teeth and his hand still around his cock, stroking himself slowly.

Bruce drops his pants off to the side and crawls up Dick’s body a little more so that he can press their hips together. And he’s never been more relieved than he is now that he doesn’t have to worry about a condom as he slides his cock along the lips of Dick’s cunt and it’s too hard to resist him any longer. He steadies himself, spreading his knees around Dick’s body as he rubs the omegas belly and presses the head of his cock to Dick’s wet heat. Lifting his gaze, Bruce watches Dick as he slides his cock into his mate.

“Look at you, such a pretty puppy.” Bruce praises with a groan sat in the back of his throat. Dick moans softly and whines as his head tips back and his eyes roll closed. He’s gorgeous, stunning as he bares himself fully to Bruce. Only for Bruce, only for his alpha.

Bruce leans over Dick again, boxing him in against the bed as he lowers himself to kiss a firm line up Dick’s throat, from his chest to his lips. Dick brings his free hand up to grip the side of Bruce’s neck as they kiss, slow but firm and Bruce rocks his hips into Dick’s body. The omega sighs contently as his body relaxes under Bruce’s weight, under the push of his hips and the warm hand against the curve of his belly. Relaxes under the scent of his alpha, his mate, the man he fell in love with.

Even though it would be beyond satisfying to pound into Dick and get his omega screaming for him, the firm and slow pace they have is more than enough to get Bruce’s cock throbbing and his body feeling like it’s too warm. Maybe it’s an after effect of Dick’s pheromones, but it doesn’t matter. Dick’s making all of the right noises to let Bruce know that this is all he needs from him.

Bruce kisses him until he can’t breathe, until he has to pull back so that he can pant hot and heavy against Dick’s throat. Dick’s fingers trail down Bruce’s back, over raised skin where scars lay, before coming to rest on his hip, like he’s making sure Bruce can’t get away. Bruce kisses the mark in Dick’s throat again before he sits up, keeping his thrusts firm and slow as he looks down at his omega.

With a slight shake of his head and an upturn of his lip, Bruce’s gaze trails up and down Dick’s body, his hands following his line of sight until he’s holds Dick’s hips firmly in strong hands. “It’s almost unbelievable how stunning you look, puppy.”

Dick whines, his hips grinding down hard into Bruce’s own at the praise. He strokes his cock faster, lips parting as he pants and stares up at Bruce like he’s the only thing that matters. Bruce wets his lips and rubs his thumbs into the tight skin of Dick’s belly as he puts a little more speed into his thrusts.

“What do you want, baby?” Bruce asks in a low voice. Dick chews his lip, which does nothing to stop the noises that are coming from him. Little whines, whimpers, mewls and gasps of pleasure that make Bruce’s chest and gut feel tight.

“Want your knot daddy, please?” And Dick always begs so pretty, always looks up at Bruce like he can never believe just how good the alpha makes him feel, like nothing has ever felt as good as the moment they’re in right now.

Bruce grins and rubs his belly more, resting his hand against the spot nearest Dick’s side that one of the twins often kicks against. “Anything else puppy?”

Bruce notices the way that Dick’s hips jolt at the pet name, which is exactly why he used it. “K-kiss me?”

And Bruce would be the cruellest man on earth not only to his omega but to himself to deny him that. His hand slides up from Dick’s hip to hold the omega’s jaw softly as he ducks his head and kisses Dick firmly. Dick grips the back of his neck again and keeps his alpha against him, moaning softly into the kiss when Bruce tips his head and deepens it. Bruce can feel Dick’s pulse against his fingers and it’s intoxicating feeling how fast his heart is pounding, knowing that his omega is already close.

He can feel Dick’s knuckles grazing against his abs as the omega strokes himself faster now. He can feel the fluttering of Dick’s cunt around his cock when he clenches, loves the feeling of Dick’s thighs wrapped tight around his waist like he’s trying to pull Bruce in impossibly closer. And the warmth of Dick’s belly under his palm, filled with their pups, their babies, knowing that they were so close to having a family, it has Bruce’s heart feeling too full as he pulls back from the kiss again to catch his breath.

“Daddy…” Dick whines, gasping shortly after as he tips his head back again and starts stroking his cock faster. “Fuck, I’m close.”

“Good boy,” Bruce murmurs softly against Dick’s skin as he starts placing kisses across Dick’s throat again. “Come for me puppy, I want you to feel good.”

The noise that Dick makes has Bruce shivering as he groans against Dick’s skin, taking a moment to collect himself before he continues kissing across his throat again. Dick’s nails dig into Bruce’s shoulder and his back arches off the bed slightly as he makes another intoxicating noise. Bruce only picks up the pace of his thrusts more, keeping his mouth busy against Dick’s throat as he fucks into his omega just right to get Dick crying out.

“O-oh fuck! Daddy!” Dick almost sobs and Bruce pulls back to look down at his omega just in time to watch the pleasure in his face as his orgasm crashes over him. Eyes rolling back, mouth falling open as his cunt clenches hard around Bruce’s cock, extra slick almost gushing from his body with Bruce’s thrusts as his cock covers his belly in come.

“Yes… fuck baby, such a good puppy, my good boy.” Bruce praises as he watches the omega shiver and squirm against him, body twitching as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Alpha…” Dick keens softly and Bruce shivers at the sound of it, at the way that Dick looks up at him with eyes filled with lust.

“Dick, fuck.” Bruce groans as he sits up straight again and grips Dick’s hips tight again. He chews his bottom lip as he fucks into Dick with a little more force, feeling his knot starting to swell. “I’m gonna come, puppy.”

“Please, fuck daddy  _ please _ ,” Dick begs and it’s the final push Bruce needs as he grits his teeth and thrusts hard into Dick’s body, hips pressed firmly together as his knot swells, locking them together. Dick moans softly as Bruce fills him with his come, his body shaking against Dick’s own as the waves of his orgasm have his cock pumping Dick so full that some of it seeps out around his knot.

Bruce exhales and drops forward, catching himself on his hands as he rocks into Dick firmly. He lifts his gaze and takes in the dazed haze in Dick’s eyes and the way his chest heaves with every breath. And he feels Dick’s hand trail down to press his fingers against his cunt, stretched open on Bruce’s knot. Bruce ducks his head again to press another firm kiss to his mate’s lips, a kiss that Dick can barely return because he can’t catch his breath properly.

“I love you.” Bruce murmurs softly and Dick makes a small noise as he smiles up at his alpha.

“I love you too, Bruce.”

Bruce rubs Dick’s belly softly and even though it’s an awkward strain on his body, he leans down to kiss Dick’s belly, on each side of the top of the curve. He lifts his head again to kiss the mark on Dick’s throat again as he closes his eyes. There was nothing better than coming home to his mate, to his family.


End file.
